A bright future
by doctorwhofan12345
Summary: Chris and Bianca are married and are the parants to three beautiful little girls, life's good, until one day it wasn't. terrible news delivered by an unexpected source means that Chris and Bianca must stand ready. Lest evil wins and the halliwell family is finally destroyed.


A bright future

Chapter one

Christopher Perry Halliwell smiled brightly from the back door as the little girls in front of him played in the backyard, it was a wonderfully cool summer afternoon and the sun was just starting to set. The little girls however didn't seem to much care how late it actually was and they showed no signs of slowing down.

The eldest girl at ten, Prudence was the one who most resembled her father, short brown hair that only just reached her neck and bright green eyes and pale skin, She also took most of her personality from her father, so much so that her uncle Wyatt took great pleasure by calling her a female version of her father.

The second eldest girl at 8, Lynn took equal features from both her father and mother. Her father's shade of brown hair with her mother warm brown eyes and darker skin tone, she was more shy than her elder sister and didn't make friends as easily, her paternal grandmother once called the peacemaker of the family.

The youngest girl at 4, Piper Brianna was the one who looked most like her mother, her long, dark brown hair and darker skin tone, her maternal grandmother called her a natural phoenix.

Chris smiled as he felt arms of lean muscle encircle his waist, he turned around and smiled at his beautiful wife. He lean down and pressed his lips to hers.

Bianca Phoenix, not her real last name, but she wasn't born with a real one anyway. Was an incredibly beautiful woman. And she was also stronger than him and faster than his. Which might have made her tiny bit more attractive to him than normal.

"It's getting late." Bianca pointed out, she smiled at the sight of her daughters playing. "We should probably bring them in."

Chris nodded and turned to face his daughters and opened his mouth. "Girls! Come on time to come inside! You needed to be up early tomorrow."

The girls groaned but turned to walk inside. As her sisters walked upstairs to brush their teeth Piper looked up at her father and smiled innocently at him. "Daddy, can you read me a bedtime story tonight, before I go to sleep?"

Chris smiled and nodded his head. With a bright smiled Piper turned to run upstairs following her sisters.

Bianca shook her head and turned to face her husband. "You are such a pushover, you are going to spoil those girls rotten I can just tell."

Chris shrugged and smiled, "What can I say? I can't deny those girls of ours anything. You'll just have to be extra strict with them."

"Oh, well that will be fun." Drawled Bianca with a roll of her eyes. A concerned expression appeared on Bianca's lovely features. "Anyway, there is something I need to tell you."

"Oh god you're pregnant!" Shouted Chris in joy as he grabbed his wife and spun her around. Chris had always a big family so this news was like Christmas come early to him.

"Chris…Chris…Chris…Chris!" The shout was enough to make Chris stop spinning her. Releasing her from his embrace he stepped back and looked at her with a questioning expression on his face. "I'm not pregnant." Said Bianca bluntly

The phoenix winced at the downhearted expression that appeared on her husband's face. She was well aware of the fact that her husband wanted a large family, but sadly it wasn't a desire she shared for three kids were more than enough.

Bianca cleared her throat. "Anyway the thing is, an elder came down to speak with me."

"What!?" She winced at the alarmed expression that suddenly over took Chris's features.

Ever since Chris and Bianca married, the elders were not exactly happy, Chris was a witch lighter destined to do good and protect the innocent. Bianca was a phoenix. While phoenix's weren't evil they weren't exactly good either.

Chris was expected to marry a witch or at least a mortal. The fact that he had married into the other side had not gone well up there. Thankfully his aunt Phoebe of all people managed to get them to back off. Chris never figured out how exactly she did that through.

"What did it want?"

Bianca opened her mouth to respond when a shower of orbs appeared in the living room. As the orbs faded away Chris's mouth dropped open at who he saw.

"Aunt Prue!?"


End file.
